


Shatter

by DimiGex



Series: May Drabbles '19 [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Gen, Mild Language, Obito has all the feels, Team Minato - Freeform, some blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 04:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19077829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimiGex/pseuds/DimiGex
Summary: Obito can't reach Rin in time





	Shatter

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely adore Team Minato and exploring both what happened to make them the way they are and what would happen if that hadn't taken place. This is a drabble for May Drabbles on Tumblr. The prompt was "If I could have prevented this moment, I would have" and the bonus word was overwhelm

Brilliant lightning flickered through the heavy rain, guttering out into darkness. Obito couldn't make sense of the scene in front of him as hope twisted into betrayal with a single heartbeat. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't form.a thought beyond the desperate cry that tore from his throat to get lost in the thunder. Physical pain echoed from Obito's eye, but it paled in comparison to the agony squeezing his chest.

In the distance, someone screamed, followed rapidly by a second, third, and fourth. Obito lost count after that. His body moved, cutting through the enemies like paper. "No, no, no, no," he whispered, voice mimicking the drumming of the rain.

Obito reached Rin's side moments after she fell. Already, death glazed the lively eyes that he remembered. "No," he repeated, sobs tearing through his lungs. Blood dripped down Rin's mouth despite the smile she'd died with. Had she known that Kakashi would kill her? No, she'd trusted him; she must have thought that he'd come to save her.

Trembling, the Uchiha turned toward the boy in question. Kakashi lay face down in the mud, hand outstretched as the rain washed away the memory of Rin's blood. Obito placed Rin gently on the ground and paused, drawing a shuddering breath. Rage blotted out any familiarity he felt for Kakashi. He had promised to protect Rin, to do what Obito couldn't.

"Why," Obito asked, kicking Kakashi onto his back. The jonin didn't stir, didn't offer an excuse. What could he possibly say? Obito hauled Kakashi up by his flak vest, heedless of the other boy's injuries as he shook him. "Dammit, Kakashi, why?" Obito pummeled Kakashi, demanding an explanation that never came.

A hand closed on Obito's shoulder and he jerked away "If I could have prevented this moment, I would have," Zetsu whispered. "We didn't get our intel quickly enough-"

"Leave me," Obito hissed. "Both of you."

For a moment, Obito thought that Guruguru would ignore him. Then, the swirled Zetsu pulled away from Obito's body to join his companion. The loss left Obito shivering, rain coursing through his black hair and across his unprotected skin. Guruguru had been right; he hadn't been strong enough alone. They hadn't been strong enough together.

Obito dropped Kakashi's body, careless of whether the boy lived or not. He turned back to Rin. Her sightless eyes haunted him, staring up at the sky as they'd done so often in the past. Pain engulfed him in waves, memories of the past and flashes of the future he'd planned mixing together. Kakashi's had stolen the only thing that Obito had ever loved.

"I'm sorry," Obito murmured, brushing a strand of wet hair from Rin's cheek. He lifted her, curling protectively around her body.. Carnage covered the field around them and panic lapped at the back of Obito's mind, but he pushed it away. He couldn't focus on the hurt or it would overwhelm him. He would find a way to fix this, no matter the cost.


End file.
